harry_potter_through_another_looking_glassfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeker
Seeker is a position in the wizarding sport of Quidditch. There is one Seeker per team. The goal of the Seeker is to catch the Golden Snitch. They play a crucial role in Quidditch, as a game does not end until the Seeker catches the Snitch. A team whose Seeker catches the Snitch receives 150 points, which almost always wins the match for that team. History The position of the Seeker, known as the Hunter, was introduced in response to Barberus Bragge's introduction of the Golden Snidget during a match in 1269 making it the newest position in the game. The 1269 game mentioned above was attended by Barberus Bragge, the Chief of the Wizards' Council. As a nod to the sport of Snidget-hunting, which was also popular at the time, Bragge brought such a bird to the game and released it from its cage. He told the players that one-hundred fifty Galleons — a large sum of money, particularly in those times — would be awarded to the player who caught the bird. This was easier said than done: the Snidget is very fast, very small, and can make sudden changes of direction at high speeds. The considerable challenge posed by the flight patterns of the bird is what made Snidget-hunting so popular in the first place. What happened at the Quidditch game in question was rather predictable: the players totally ignored the game, and each and every one simply went off in pursuit of the Snidget, which was kept within the arena by the crowd using Repelling Charms. A witch named Modesty Rabnott, who was also watching the game, took pity on the Snidget and rescued it with a Summoning Charm before rushing away with it hidden inside her robes. She was caught by a furious Bragge and fined ten Galleons for disrupting the game, but not before she had released the Snidget. This saved the life of this bird, but the connection with Quidditch had been made, and soon a Snidget was being released at every game. Each team had an extra player — originally called the Hunter, later the Seeker — whose sole job was to catch and kill the Snidget, for which one-hundred fifty points were awarded in memory of the one-hundred fifty Galleons offered by Bragge in the original game. The quickly declining number of Snidgets led to a substitute for the bird, hence the Golden Snitch came into play, and the position was given the name Seeker instead of Hunter. Regulus Black was the Seeker of his Slytherin Quidditch Team, because of his position in the team photograph — middle, front row. Charlie Weasley was a Gryffindor Seeker. Oliver Wood stated "he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons". Harry Potter was the youngest Seeker in a century, making the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts. Traits Seekers are generally the smallest and lightest players on a team, and there is a certain glamour attached to playing as a Seeker. Generally, the Seeker is also the most fouled player on the team. In team portraits, the Seeker sits in the middle of the first row. Known Seekers